


Why Children Winced

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Scowling, the Sewer King faced children as they winced in a chamber.





	Why Children Winced

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Scowling, the Sewer King faced children as they winced in a chamber. They never enjoyed his vocal recitals. His loud vocals. The way he practically struck the piano. The Sewer King began to focus on the piano. Another song. How was he to know about the children suffering from earaches? 

 

THE END


End file.
